Hope For Lost: A Sanders Sides Fan-fiction
by SmrBear
Summary: Nobody takes me seriously. People put my opinions aside like they don't matter, and it hurts... Why can't they just accept me and help me? This fan-fiction is a fluffy/angsty story (I'm honestly not sure how to put it...). Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!


_Hopeless._

_Depressed._

_Alone._

_With nobody there._

_Nobody caring._

_Having to keep the tears inside._

°•°•°•°•°

Patton sat on the edge of his bed, trying to keep his tears at bay. He knew that if he wasn't careful, somebody would hear him. Roman's room was to the left of his own, Virgil's to the right. There was also the chance of Logan walking past to get to the kitchen to make his coffee. The problem was, everything was just too much for him at times, and there was nothing he could do about it.

There was a knock at the bright, blue door. "Hey, Patton! Can I come in?"

Patton sniffed and wiped the few tears from his face. "Yeah! I'll be right there!" He got up and opened the door. "Hi, Virgil!"

Virgil's eyeliner was exceptionally dark for some reason, and Patton instantly knew that something was wrong. "Kiddo, what happened? Come sit at the window with me!"

They walked over to the bay window together. This was Patton's favorite place to sit and think. The window overlooked a small garden that Roman sectioned off just for him. Patton worked in the garden every day, and it made him feel peaceful whenever he looked at all of the flourishing flowers and trees surrounding a small pond. It was also one of the few places that were free of spiders, Patton's worst fear.

Patton turned back to Virgil after they sat down. "Virgil? What happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Virgil just stared at his shoes and played with the strings on his hoodie. He didn't even look up or acknowledge the fact that Patton had said something.

"O-oh... It's alright if you don't want to talk about it... I'm sorry."

After a few minutes of the two sitting in silence, Virgil finally looked up at Patton. "You're hiding something, and I don't like it."

Patton sighed. _Blunt and to the point. Of course, this was going to come up eventually, I just didn't think it would be so soon..._ "I, umm... I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, we're talking about your problem, not whatever you think my problem could possibly be!"

Virgil just shook his head. "First of all, you just admitted that you have a problem. Second, you are a terrible liar, and you really should stop doing that! Third, my problem is about you! There are so many things going on, so why don't you just talk about them?!" He quickly glanced back down and muttered, "S-sorry, Patt... I didn't mean to yell..."

"It's okay, kiddo... You get anxious. That's normal. You just sometimes show it in the not-so-nicest ways," he replied, then blinked away his tears before Virgil could see them.

They sat in silence for a while and looked out the window. A family of ducks had flown into the pond, and they were swimming around in circles to look for food. Patton opened the window to throw some duck food to them. Hopping outside, he asked Virgil, "Do you want to come down and feed the ducks? They don't bite."

Virgil smiled. "Sure, why not." He slowly stuck his feet out and looked down. It wasn't a long drop, just a few feet, but Patton saw Virgil's eyes widen in fear.

"V-Virgil? Are you okay, buddy?" Patton asked. _I'm an idiot... I should have known that Virgil would have worried about getting down here._ "Umm... How about you slowly let yourself down, and I'll catch you!"

Virgil nodded, then squeezed his eyes shut. "Patton, tell me when you're ready... Please don't drop me!" He sounded genuinely scared, and Patton felt guilty for making him feel that way.

Patton shifted his weight. "Alright... You can come down, now!"

Virgil jumped. He was smaller than everybody else, so Patton caught him easily. "Gotcha!" Not wanting to let go, Patton held Virgil for a few more seconds before setting him back on his feet.

"Th-thanks, Patt..." Virgil opened his eyes and looked around. There was a lot more to the garden than he thought there was. There was a fully grown willow tree in one corner with blue bells sprinkled around it. Virgil smiled when he looked at it and thought about how that was where he wanted his special place to be. Someday. "How long have you been working on this?"

A grin spread across Patton's face. "I've been working on this garden ever since Roman helped me build the walls when we were younger. The lilac tree over there was the hardest to grow, though. It kept getting sick and dying." He glanced around the garden with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well, you did a good job, Popstar! Do you have a favorite place to go in here?"

"Actually, yes! I like to sit under that weeping willow and watch the wind make the branches sway back and forth. And I planted those fairy flowers a few years ago," Patton explained.

Virgil's face flushed as Patton was speaking. "D-do you mean blue bells?" he laughed.

Patton turned back around to face the anxious side. "No... I know that that's their proper name, but fairy flowers makes them seem more magical!"

Virgil cocked his head slightly. _Aww, he looks like a little puppy when he does that!_ Patton thought.

"Yeah, I guess it does! Now, let's go feed those ducks," Virgil said excitedly before creeping over to the pond.

Patton smiled and followed close behind him. _This may be the best day I've had this month. Just me and Virgil, my dark strange son, and nothing can ruin it!_


End file.
